Magnetic Authority
|kanji=磁権 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Jiken |literal english=Magnetic Authority |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kekkei Genkai~Magnet Release |jutsu type=Magnet Release, Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hotaru Yanma |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Using Magnet Release in conjunction with Lightning Release and his comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. He has gained, what he describes as "magnetic authority" over every magnetic substance, fields and metals. Hotaru can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field though this is a task that requires great effort on his part. Hotaru has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. He once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is unclear whether Hotaru's power is mentally controlled or purely physiological in nature. It may also be the result of the widespread of his gigantic chakra reserves which can circle the entire globe. *'Magnetic Force-Fields': He usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. He can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. However, this force-field is unable to protect him from natural calamities such as, earth quakes and volcanic eruptions. *'Magnetic Rays': He has the ability to shoot powerful rays and magnetic energy beams, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. *'Geomagnetic Link': He is tied very closely to Earth's EM Field. As it is effected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *'Gravity Reduction': Hotaru's control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *'Metal Control': He can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. Hotaru also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example the huge island that he levitated due to iron ore that were therein. Magneto is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating nonmetallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. *'Metallic Bonding': He has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows him to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air (HoM). *'Organic Iron Manipulation': He can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. He also seems to be able to detect iron within the range of not more than 50 meters. *'Diamagnetism': Diamagnetic materials create an induced magnetic field in opposite direction to an externally applied magnetic field, and are repelled by the applied magnetic field. In contrast, the opposite behavior is exhibited by paramagnetic materials. Diamagnetism is a quantum mechanical effect that occurs in all materials; where it is the only contribution to the magnetism the material is called a diamagnet. Unlike a ferromagnet, a diamagnet is not a permanent magnet. Its magnetic permeability is less than μ0 (the permeability of free space). *'Metal Dust Creation and Control': He can create metal dust from nothing and use them for a variety of purposes. He can create, shape and manipulate metal in granular form, ranging from coarse, sand-like consistency to powder-like or dust-like. *'Metal Aura': He is able to surround himself within metal materials or metallic energy like aura, potentially gain metal-like properties increasing his strength, stamina and durability. He can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of potentially granting himself superhuman strength. As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human.